Yuna Sakani
Yuna Sakani is the mother of Yokuze Otsuki, and Utsuna Otsuki, and was married to Yonshiro Otsuki before his death. She was also a Shinigami for a time, a seated officer in the eight division. Appearence: Yuna has black hair pulled backward in a long braid, with a couple of bangs hanging from her forehead. She wears glasses now, but as her time as a Shinigami, she often had them on her forehead, saying that she does not want to take any risks, the glasses may get in her way as she fights. Personality: Yuna is very protective and helpfull towards her children, which is the one reason she wants to live. She likes peace and quiet, but she has learned to live with loud noises, being a mother to two mischievous kids. Instead of being wild and determined, as in her youth, she is rather calm and positive. History: Yuna was born into the rich clan of Sakani, with quite many seated Shinigami in their family, but were never expected to become a Shinigami, rather, her father was so protective so that he did not want her to become a Shinigami, claiming she might get hurt. Being sick of spoiledness and over-protectiveness, she fled her home, and became a Shinigami. It was not until her promotion to become a seated officer that she visited her home. She managed to convince her parents that being a Shinigami was her dream. Many years later, she met Yonshiro Otsuki, and they fell in love shortly. She then left the Gotei 13 to take care of her children, but Yonshiro stayed. Her kids, Yokuze and Utsuna, later wanted to become Shinigamis just like herself, and she let them. Powers & Abilities: High Spiritual Power: '''Yuna has a high level of spiritual power, being a former seated officer in the Gotei 13. '''Enhanced Speed: '''She has shown noticeable speed, being able to quickly escape battles. '''Enhanced Strenght: Yuna has also shown strenght, as seen lifting an entire, large Hollow without any effort at all before decapitating it. Expert Swordsman Specialist: She is very adept at using a sword, and can very well match a lieutenants sealed sword with her own sealed Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto: ''' '''Sasayaki no Kumo (Cloud of Whisper) is a regular Katana with a guard shaped like a flower or cloud with eight petals. It's handle is bright purple and its sheath is dark purple. It has a small hole in its blade near the guard. After she left Gotei 13, she decided to hide the zanpakuto using an unknown kido that transports it to another place. To summon it, she forms her index and thumb into a ring, and then holds her other hand as if the sword was there and she was drawing it. She then actually draws out a sword from the ring of her fingers, but the sheath remains in the other location. Shikai: Its command is "Open" (as in to open a door). When she says the command, bright reiatsu flames out of the hole in the blade in 2 seconds, and when it stops, Yuna grabs ahold of the blade with her left hand, and draws it out like if it was a sheath. She then trows away the 'blade-sheath', which disappears in one way or another. As soon as the blade-sheath revealed a bit of the Shikai-sword, a smoke is blowing out of it, and the real blade can only be seen as a dusty silhouette inside the smoke. The smoke differs in color, often shifting from a light, mild green to a light, mild blue. When the blade is totally out of its sheath, a smoke-explosion erupts from the blade, covering Yuna and surroundings in smoke. After a while, the smoke clears and things only get a little foggy, and the same color as the smoke. Shikai Special Ability: ' Sakayaki no Kumo's Shikai has two abilities: *'Teleportation: Yuna can change the position of any loose object that is inside the smoke, including herself and other living things. She cannot teleport anything outside the smoke, so the best way to negate the ability is to escape the smoke, something that could be difficult, since the area the cloud streches out over is big, and Yuna can keep teleporting the enemy to the center when they are near the edge. When Yuna was young, this ability could only teleport things that her physical strenght could carry, so she couldn't teleport someone who she couldn't carry the same lenght as she teleported it, but she trained so this weakness was removed. *'Toxic:' The smoke is also a toxic, which lowers the physical capabilities (such as speed, strenght, endurance etc.) of anyone who inhales it, except for Yuna. Very strong reiatsu can weaken the toxic's effect a bit. This toxic is a good combination with the other ability, since then the opponent could be defeated more easily. '''Bankai: '''not yet revealed/achieved '''Bankai Special Ability: '''not yet revealed/achieved